


Mel - Background

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Basic background for my first MH child. Originally written May 2020.





	Mel - Background

**Author's Note:**

> Basic background for my first MH child. Originally written May 2020.

**Born of a Wish  
** They were both desperate for a child. They had exhausted all other options, save for one - make a deal with their respective governing powers, the unseen entities to whom they had already given their lives. And so they did. "No matter the cost;" a small clause that made a hell of a difference. Immediately they knew it wasn't what they had in mind. It didn't smile. It didn't cry. There was no soul in its eyes. "Until death is accepting;" another minor clause, but firmly binding nonetheless. There was no quick and easy way out of this deal. Provide it with necessities, begrudgingly. 

**Overheard**   
"Keep them from her from the world, hide our shame." "Let her at least attend school; she should have some semblance of an education." "No need to worry about real friends, no one will ever accept her. Even we can't give her that." "Do you think we let her watch too much television?" "Honestly? Whatever keeps her occupied." "I'm not sure why you keep hiring me to babysit for you. She rarely makes a sound and never leaves her room."

**Diary Entry: 14th Birthday  
** _Ok, something is definitely not right with me. Is this depression? Is this anxiety? Is this just "teenage stuff" that I just have to suffer through for the next 6 years? God I hope not... Ha! Maybe I'm an alien, abandoned here, doomed to live out a meaningless existence. Or maybe I'm supposed to be some supernatural-fantasy being and will soon realize my full potential and wreak havoc on the entire town under the cover of night!_

_Anyway. I'm pretty sure the overseers forgot it was my birthday. Which is fine. Whatever. I'll just have to get that new camera and photo editing software on my own, I guess. Could steal some money. Not like they'd ever know. Or care, for that matter. They're never around anyway…_

**tumblr Post: Summer, before Freshman Year  
** **_Hidden Text  
_ ** _What if I just became someone else? New name. New personality. New history. New family. I've gotten pretty good at photoshop. Shouldn't be too hard to make up some family pictures at the beach. That's where everyone else seems to go on vacation. Oh god. Or Times Square. That would be TOO easy..._

_Ok. Done._

_It's decided. I'm doing it. I'm tired of boring. I want to be someone else. High school is the perfect time to "reinvent" yourself anyway, right?_

**tumblr Post: Sometime, Sophomore Year  
** **_Hidden Text  
_ ** _I've been thinking, and I've chosen a new name: Mel. It's a good name. 3 letters. Easy to write. Easy to say. Easy to remember. Can't make up something too complicated, gotta keep my focus on the other lies I'm gonna have to tell..._

_That Aleck kid just came out as non-binary. Think I'll do the same in a few weeks, after I watch him a bit, of course. Need to see what it's all about. He was nervous to tell everyone, or so he says. I don't think I've ever felt that. Nervousness. By definition it seems exciting. Racing heart and sweaty palms? That'll be a new one for me!_

**TikTok Profile  
** @melodramatic  
 _18, finally  
_ _they/them/she/her/whatever_   
_#photography  
_ _venmo: @melodramatic_

**A Series of Thoughts, Summer before Senior Year  
** _"I just feel so...empty...all the time. What am I missing? What am I not doing right? Maybe I should drink more at these parties… 'Drink it all away' like people do in movies…"_

_"Drinking is definitely not helping. The void is still very much there and refuses to be ignored. That seems to be the only thing I can feel lately. What about sex? That tends to make people feel something, or so I've heard…"_

_"They say drugs make you see things, feel things. Maybe I'll see my purpose. Maybe I'll feel something besides completely and absolutely hollow."_

_"Maybe that's what I am. Hollow. Empty. No one. Nothing…"_


End file.
